yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Utsukushii Clan
Utsukushii Clan (Beauty clan): Is made up of women for the most part, beautiful women that use their high intelligence, high stamina, and high combat prowess against their opponents in any way possible. Mostly known as a Hit-man group or an Assassination agency, the operate mostly under the radar. Mostly keeping track of the prostitution that goes on within the city, allowing their girls to do the deeds. But... they often use this for an advantage. The girls would play as prostitutes, and kill the men often due to them being a target, or the target having a lot of money and it would benefit there clan as a whole. Often using combat that seemed to be similar to old Japanese ninja like styles. Clan Perks: *Highly skilled in Ninjutsu Martial arts and Espionage skills *Seductive able to lure almost any man into there traps to make the kill needed. *Intelligent but more prominent in combat and sexually in Devers than anything *Men will mostly Gawk at your ‘perfect’ female form *All women of this clan have been informed and noted to be ‘Beautiful’ BEFORE ARK 1: In the year 2018 this Clan was made right before WW3 began to show face amongst humanity. The Japanese Army was combatting the American forces when they came to shore on Zushi Beach. At the time Zushi beach was pretty much sea and sand but thats not the main draw here, Zushi was highly popular among locals and visitors for its lively atmosphere, flush with activities and events during the summer and offering a colorful peek into the unique beach culture of Japan. As well as sunbathing and swimming, Zushi's beach-goers also can enjoy surfing and fishing. Nearby Kamakura has similarly attractive beaches and is home to the Kamakura Daibutsu. At night the men and women would take their time out to goto Kasai’s Beauties, a gentlemen’s club owned by a powerful female Yakuza leader by the name of Kasai, she was holding women, men, and children in her club while the soldiers were committing the genocide only blocks away. When they finally made way to the club the unknown chairmen of the time took it upon herself to surrender herself and her girls as a sick enjoyment for the soldiers and in exchange to let the people go. The men agreed… most of her girls were brutally raped and killed as a result. The chairmen… after being used by one of the soldiers pulled a blade from under her tongue slicing his male unit in half. Then disarming him and killing all of the soldiers alone. The citizens came back to the club a bit later to find that she had died of blood loss, and the baby that she was pregnant… was there crying in her arms around all of the death. She had given birth right before she died. When the bombs fell, the massive rays of nuclear rays didn’t affect japan for they had been anticipating and were very much so ready after everything that happened after WW2. A dome surfaced itself around the islands which protected them. And many years later when Mr.Hiro discovered Old New York. He asked the citizens of Zushi beach to assist him in building his dream… which they did. They came over and brought their Traditions. And eventually when the slave revolt hit. They had reformed as a Yakuza clan out of respect for their Late and great Kasai. Mr.Hiro took great pride in these people, and even used their dead respected founder as part of the name of the city. Ark1: Currently under the management of the beautiful Kirei Yuri, a straight decedent from the great Kasai herself. Council members nominated the woman of this clan for their good spirits and well respected behavior that potential chairwomen of this clan. Kirei’s mother taught her everything she knows but Kirei herself has expanded the Utsukushii Clan even further. They are in charge of all of the strip joints within Kasaihana city. Only place they don’t have a strip club, is in the Geisha district in higher up district 2. They also run the pornography line, most of the girls at the club volunteer for the job due to the massive amount of pay. So, this clan is pretty massive from strippers to even porn stars men or women. But dont let there sexuall behaviours fool you. The members of this clan are highly resepctfull and wont just do it with anyone all willy nilly. Most of the women wont even attempt to sexuall intercourse with a man untill he has proven worthy. Establishments *35 strip joints – 50,000 tanz a piece $$$ *1 Adult movie production by the name of (K-Flicks.) – 100,000 a project. Category:Clans Category:Yakuza Category:Utsukushii Category:Occupation